Duncan Dream Hotel
by Hardbihomie
Summary: Ep1 of s04: the Duncan family find themselves staying in a hotel while their house is repaired after being destroyed by termites let loose by Bob in the last episode of s03. In this episode of the show the whole family are sharing a single hotel room with 2 beds. What might happen when Teddy (17) and her 14yr old brother Gabe end up sharing a bed, in the same room as their parents.
1. Chapter 1: Teddy the voyeur

**Disclaimer:** Good Luck Charlie is an original television series of the Disney Channel who own all rights to the product and characters, none of which belong to me. This story is extremely sexual in nature including topics of voyeurism/incest incorporating adult and teen m/f sex acts, it is purely intended for fantasy purposes and in no way endorses or encourages actual acts of incest or underage sex, and readers should only continue on the basis that they understand and are not offended by such material.

This story is loosely based on episode 1 of season 4 where the Duncan family find themselves having to stay in a hotel while their house is repaired after being destroyed by termites that Bob let loose in the last episode of season 3. It seemed to me in the episode that the whole family was having to share a single hotel room, and I wondered what kind of circumstances that could create in the hormone driven lives of a 17 year old girl and 14 year old boy.

Hope you enjoy, and any feedback, criticism, or suggestions on the development of future plot lines will be great-fully received.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Teddy Duncan was a very annoyed and very frustrated 17 year old teen girl. Life right at the moment seemed pretty screwed up.

Firstly, she had just broken up with her boyfriend Spencer, for probably the fourth and final time, because he had moved out of town to study in Boston. She had actually snuck away without telling her parents, to visit him in Boston. At the time she hadn't seen him for a week and was missing him and his hot cock really badly. She and had been looking forward to spending the whole weekend with him, probably without even leaving his room or his bed. As a way of endorsing their long distance relationship she had even been thinking about letting him have her arse this weekend, something he had been begging for for over a year. And then when she got to Boston she found out he had actually left town to visit her in Denver. Then they ended up splitting up anyway on the basis this long distance relationship thing was too hard to make work.

Secondly to make matters worse her moronic father Bob had let termites loose in the house and they had destroyed the place, forcing the Duncan family to evacuate to a hotel while it was getting fixed. Now normally Teddy would enjoy a holiday stay at a hotel: a large luxurious room to herself, room service, spa baths, lounging by the pool perving at hot boys. Unfortunately because of conferences in town the only hotel they could stay in only had a single room with two double beds, meaning the whole family had to share it. And because of the cost of fixing the house her parents were trying to cut back on spending, meaning no room service.

Thirdly, and maybe worst because of the sexually frustrated state Teddy found herself in, the shared hotel room meant no privacy. She was having to share one of the beds with her 14 year old brother Gabe, while her parents had the other bed, her little sister Charlie slept on a trundler bed, and her baby brother Toby slept in a cot, all in the same small hotel room. She couldn't even get much time alone in the bathroom with people just in the next room, or rushing her out of the shower. Normally Teddy would get herself off once or twice a day in her bedroom or in the shower. This week she had only once been able to excuse herself from dinner and go into the bathroom with no one around to hurriedly bring herself off with the handle of her hairbrush. When she had gotten back to the table her mother Amy had commented, 'Teddy are you okay, you look flushed, and you where gone a while?', so Teddy hadn't had the nerve to even try doing that again.

With her usual sexual appetite not being met, Teddy was finding herself almost constantly horny. If she had been at home she would have been able to use one of her collection of sex toys to get off on, but they were safely hidden with her friend Ivy so that her parents, or worse some workman fixing the house, didn't find them. She had amassed a decent collection of sex toys by 'giving' sexual favours to the owner of a downtown adult shop, but that's a different story [Teddy and Ivy's Ditch Day - next story I plan on writing] but now all she had available where her fingers or her hairbrush handle. She had thought about convincing one of the bell hops working the hotel to have a quickie with her in a storage room, but she was concerned word might get out in the neighbourhood or school that she was a 'slut', she wanted to protect her good girl image, even if it wasn't really true when it came to sex.

Teddy was so worked up and desperate to get off that she had decided tonight after everyone had fallen asleep she would quietly rub herself off under the covers, making sure not to wake her parents, or her brother Gabe sleeping beside her. She had done this a couple of times with Spencer when he had fallen asleep after sex with him shooting his load into her taking care of his own needs before she had even had a chance to orgasm as well. In the end a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

So that night Teddy was lying there in the hotel bed with Gabe already asleep beside her, which she could tell from the rise and fall of his hairless chest. He was sleeping in just boxers, and she was thinking how nice his chest was since he had lost most of his preteen chubbiness, and what a hottie he was turning into, probably explained why he had become more popular and had a few girlfriends lately, she wondered whether he had had any sexual experiences with any of them. Teddy was sleeping in just her nightie. Normally in the hotel room she would have had panties on as well, however considering what she wanted to do tonight she had left them off to give herself easy access to her own pussy. Now she was just lying there waiting for her parents to fall asleep as well.

Bob and Amy were in the bed across from the one Teddy was in with Gabe, and Charlie was in the trundler bed between them. Teddy rolled over with her back towards Gabe, facing towards her parents bed, although it was dark there was enough light coming through the curtains behind them that Teddy could make out her parents. Amy was lying with her arms on Bob's chest, while he lay back with his head on the pillow. This was a little annoying for Teddy as it looked like they weren't in a hurry to go to sleep. Then Amy pushed herself up kissing Bob on the lips, making Teddy hopeful it was a goodnight kiss. Unfortunately Teddy's mom pushed herself up again for another kiss, however unlike the last small peek Amy stayed there turning it into a full on snog, and Teddy could even make out their tounge's snaking together and into each others mouths ... gross! Yet somehow Teddy couldn't stop watching.

Amy pulled back and started kissing Bob's chest, Teddy then heard her father give an audible moan and arch himself on the bed somewhat. Teddy wondered whether her mother might have lightly bitten her fathers nipple, something Teddy herself liked doing with Spencer, or used too, but then Teddy noticed the movement happening under the covers and it seemed clear that either Bob was stroking himself or more likely Amy was now fondling her husbands cock. Teddy then heard her father whisper, "what about the kids?" And Amy moved up to him again and said "They're all asleep already", looking over to the bed Teddy and Gabe were in. Teddy shut her eyes quickly and tried to pretend she was breathing deeply in her sleep. She heard her mother's challenging voice "but I can stop if you want too?". "Ummm No, no don't stop .." her father responded breathlessly. "Well then" said Amy "lay back, stop complaining, and try to keep quiet!".

It was a minute or so before Teddy felt safe enough to open her eyes again. Based on the noises she heard in the interim she was desperate to see what was going on. When she did open them and her eyesight started getting used to the darkness she could make out that the covers had been pushed off her parents bed, and her dad was still lying on his back with his hands behind his head on the pillow. However rather then lying across his chest as before, Teddy's mother Amy was now lying between her husbands legs with her head at his crotch working in an up and down motion. Teddy knew she shouldn't have been spying on her parents, and that them making out - her mother blowing her fathers cock in the same room as her, should have grossed her out, however it definitely wasn't, in fact it was turning her on ... a lot.

Amy pulled her mouth off Bob's cock and started licking the shaft from the side while stroking it with her hand. Teddy only just stopped herself from giving out an audible gasp that would have been heard by her parents. Teddy knew that Spencer's cock wasn't particularly huge, however she thought it was probably average to slightly above average having once measured it for fun at 6 inches, however there really was no comparison between Spencer's penis and the one she was confronted with now, the one belonging to her father. When she was 13/14 Teddy had spied on her older brother PJ in the bathroom, even spying on him jerking off in the shower and also lying on his bed nude jerking himself. Her brother was the first male Teddy had seen cumming, shooting his cum all over his stomach and chest. PJ's cock had been thinner and shorter than Spencer's and for some reason, not that she had really thought about it that much, Teddy just assumed that cock size would run in the family, that if PJ's was thin and average then her father's cock would be about the same. However based on the fact that her mothers hand looked like it only wrapped half way around the cock, Teddy thought it looked even bigger than her biggest vibrator, definitely thicker round than her plastic pussy pounder.

Teddy watched in horny amazement as her mother Amy again took her father Bob's fat meaty cock into her mouth. To begin with it was just the cock head she sucked on and licked while she stroked his foreskin with her hand, however soon she was moving her head down further taking more of his huge cock in each time. Amy finally got to the point where her nose was buried against her husband's pubes, which Teddy knew meant the cock had to be deep in her mother's throat. In fact Teddy could hear the small gagging sounds her mother was making each time it pounded into her throat, and when her mother pulled back off again she could she her fathers cock coated in her mother's saliva. Again Teddy felt wrong watching her mother blowing her fathers cock, but it was so sexy to watch she couldn't stop. Though she hadn't even really noticed as she was watching, her own hand had automatically gone down between her legs. As she opened them slightly she was able to rub two of her fingers across her clit and down between her pussy lips across her now wet gash.

Teddy kept sliding her fingers up and down, across her clit sending small shocks through her body as she watched her parents. She loved the feeling of rubbing her fingers across her smooth pussy lips which she shaved regularly, up and into the pubic triangle of bush she maintained above her cunt. She was getting really worked up herself as she watched her mother Amy move up Bob's body, kissing him with the mouth that had just been engulfing his cock. She moved up further until she was straddling his face. Teddy knew her mother Amy was very controlling, however this was a whole new view of it as Teddy watched the small blond 38 year old mother of five grinding her pussy into her husband face using it as her own personal ride-on fuck toy. Teddy loved how the red baby doll nightie her mother was wearing hugged her small frame. Amy was usually an A-cup yet as she was still breast feeding Toby her boobs right now were a large rubinesque C-cup, and they swelled over the top of the nightie as if trying to escape. Teddy knew if she kept rubbing her clit she was definitely going to orgasm, and she wasn't sure she could do it without making too much noise.

Teddy pushed her nighty up and with one hand and started tweaking a nipple on her pert 34B cup boobs. She brought the other hand from her pussy to her mouth sucking on her own fingers. She could smell and taste her own pussy juice on them, just like she knew her dad would be tasting her mothers pussy juices being ground into his face, nose and mouth. Teddy knew that her fathers nose rubbing across Amy's clit would feel awesome, and that based on the amount Teddy's mom Amy was grinding backwards and forwards on his face, his mouth and tongue were probably licking all the way from her anus to her clit.

Teddy took her hand back down to stroking her wet pussy, and she tucked her other hand underneath herself rubbing across her butt cheek before moving it down her crack to finger around her own rosebud. She couldn't believe how horny watching her parents have sex was making her. Teddy watched as Amy slid off Bob's face and down his body, she grasped his thick hard dick in one hand and aimed it at her gash which must have been sloppy wet from the tongue bath she had just received. Teddy watched as her mother hesitated for a moment with Bob's hard cock at her entrance, and then in a single motion she pushed herself backwards to take 3/4 of his length straight into her steaming box. At the same moment she watched her mother burying her fathers cock into her pussy, Teddy buried 2 fingers into her own wet box, and one finger into her tight arsehole. Luckily her moan of pleasure was masked by the moan Amy let out in getting her own cunt crammed full of dick.

Teddy watched as her mother Amy started rocking forward and backwards, off and on the long fat cock of Teddy's father. Amy was rocking so vigorously that Teddy knew that her mother must be taking all 9 or so inches of cock inside her. Teddy could hear the slapping sound being made as her father bottomed out every time her mother slammed backwards, smashing their sexes together. The noise gave cover for Teddy to finger her shaven pussy more rapidly, and she soon found that she was keeping pace with her mother, sliding her fingers in and out of her pussy at the same time and speed that her mother was sliding herself on and off Teddy's dad's fuck-pole. A benefit of this was that the small moans Teddy was letting out every time her fingers ran across her soft fleshy g-spot were covered by the moan her mother gave out as she pushed her cunt back on to the fat cock buried in her.

Soon Amy's moans were joined by small grunts of her husband Bob, Teddy knew those sounds so well, unfortunately she hadn't made them herself enough recently, Teddy knew the moans and grunts meant both her mother and father were close to the orgasmic edge. She herself was very close and as she watched she pushed her fingers deep into herself, holding them there and then hooking her two fingers so her fingers tips rubbed across her g-spot while now vigorously pumping the finger in and out of her bum hole, a combination guaranteed to cause her own orgasm. The thing that sent her over the top was seeing her mothers shaking orgasm, soon followed by her father grunting and thrusting deep into his wife, lifting his arse off the bed and obviously dumping a long built up load into his tiny blonde wife's cunt. Teddy climaxed feeling her juices squirt out over her fingers and bit hard on her lower lip to suppress a loud orgasmic scream.


	2. Chapter 2: Teddy's Wicked Dream

Teddy made sure that she rolled over away from her parents as she came down from her orgasmic peak so they wouldn't suspect she had been watching them fucking, and she was soon drifting off to sleep as she heard her parents settling down from their own well overdue sex session. As Teddy drifted off her head was full of the scene she had just observed, particularly that well defined long thick hard cock. It was in this post orgasmic afterglow that her sleep was soon filled with sexual dreams. Teddy dreamed that she was lying in bed with Spencer, in his bed while visiting him in Boston. As they lay there facing each other Teddy could feel Spencer's growing penis against her smooth thigh. She reached her hand down to cup the semi hard shaft on her thigh and gently started stroking it, as she did so it expanded to full hardness under the palm of her hand. Teddy was surprised how big Spencer got under her hand, she could never remember him being this big down there before, and although it had never been an issue for her then, she knew right now in her dream she wanted a big thick cock like the one she had just seen fucking her mother.

Teddy continued her dream of stroking the big cock on her thigh, she repositioned herself so that as she was stroking the thick meat stick with her hand she was able to rub the cock head against her slippery and engorged clit hood. As her juices leaked on to it she could feel them making the cock more slippery every time she stroked it. With every stroke the cock head moved against her clit sending small erotic shock waves through her pussy and her whole body. This caused her to speed up her stroking, with a sense of urgency to bring off the cock she had within her grasp, she wanted Spencer to shoot his cum all over her pussy and crotch. As she sped up the stroking in her dream state she heard Spencer start to moan, knowing he was close, and then he moaned aloud "Teddy, teddy, mmm Teddy'" and it was at that point Teddy realised it wasn't Spencer's voice that was moaning her name in ecstasy, it wasn't even her father Bob's whose big cock she realised now she had really been dreaming about ...

Teddy's eyes shot open pulling her out of her sleep and her dream. "Teddy uuurrrm", Teddy opened her eyes just in time to see her 14 year brother Gabe's face contort in orgasm, at the same time she felt the 14 year old's cock expand in her hand, and then she felt his cum shoot against her clit and pussy lips. The cock kept pumping and pumping jizz all over her sex ... while Teddy automatically kept stroking and stroking, milking the cock of all the 14 year old's sperm, that had built up over the last week being stuck in the hotel with his family unable to jerk off.

As the cock in her hand stopped pumping her little brother opened his eyes staring at 17 year old Teddy, moaning a satisfied "mmmm fuck that was amazing Teddy". Although he occasionally thought about girls at school or teachers, most of Gabe's jerk off session fantasies were centred around his older sister Teddy, or he was ashamed to say, his mother Amy. And here he was having just been jerked off not by his own hand but by the hand of the sister he normally jerked himself off about. Teddy quickly said "sssshhh by quiet you'll wake mom or dad". She then thought how to get out of this situation, 'how could she have let it happen, she had just jerked off her 14 year old brother, she still had her hand wrapped around his 14 year old cock, and his cum was dripping off her shaven sex'. It was at this point that she realised that although she was dreaming about Spencer, and dreaming about her fathers big fat cock, the reason her dream had swapped between her ex boyfriend with his 6 inch cock and her father with his 9+ inch cock! was that the cock she had actually been stroking while she was dreaming, the still semi hard fully cock she had in her hand, the cock belonging to her 14 year old brother ... was very similar, maybe only an inch or so shorter, than the cock she had so recently seen her mother ride to orgasm. Unlike PJ's cock which Teddy knew wasn't very big, Gabe clearly took after their father in the big fuck meat department.

Although Teddy so wanted to treat the cock in her hand like one of her sex toys and bury it deep in her soaking wet pussy she knew she couldn't, not just because if belonged to her little brother, but because of what other people would think if they ever found out she had fucked her own brother. It would be bad enough what people would think if they found out she had jerked him off ... and one thing Teddy Duncan really cared about was what people thought of her. "Gabe this was an accident, I was asleep and dreamt you were Spencer, you should have stopped me, you have to promise NOT TO TELL ANYONE".

Now Gabe knew that his older sister cared desperately that people liked her and thought she was a 'good girl with a good reputation', very different from how they thought about him, however he wasn't adverse to turning any situation to his own benefit, irrespective of others feelings. "Teddy I don't think I can keep it a secret. I should probably tell mom or dad, maybe we'll have to tell the police ... Teddy what you did was basically rape wasn't it?" Gabe asked innocently. "Gabe please! You can't tell anyone, not the police, not mom and dad!" Teddy whispered pleadingly "I can't imagine what mom and dad would do ... Gabe they'd probably kick me out of the house, or ground me for a year, they won't pay for me to go away to college, please Gabe."

"Teddy I really liked what you did, you are so hot and I'll probably never have a girl as sexy as you do that to me again, and I don't want to get you in trouble with mom and dad" said Gabe quietly much to Teddy's relief, "but ..." he continued "... all the guys at school think you are the hottest sexiest girl in the whole neighbourhood, if I told them that you had jerked me off and I had cum over your vagina, they wouldn't care that I was your brother, they would just be so jealous of me. I would be like the sex god of middle school, maybe even some of the slutty girls on the senior cheer team would want to have sex with me."

"Please Gabe, you really can't tell anyone ... Please I'll do anything ... ", Teddy asked almost crying now at the possible shame ... Teddy wondered how she could convince Gabe not to tell anyone. Unfortunately Teddy only had 2 go to moves to get men to do what she wanted, and she was pretty sure batting her innocent puppy dog eyes won't make any impact on Gabe. As the words came out of Teddy's mouth in a whisper it was like she wasn't even the person saying them "Gabe if you promise not to tell anyone ... I ... I'll ... I'll give you a blowjob!". She had always had something of an oral fixation ever since her first few months of sexual experimentation included anonymously sucking off strangers at a gloryhole, and Gabe's would be the biggest white cock she had ever sucked. Gabe's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he managed to stammer "o..o...o...ok".

Teddy pushed him on to his back and looked him in the eye as threateningly as possible ... "Lie back and be quiet, if we get caught or you ever tell anyone about what I'm going to do I'll cut your nuts off". With that she plumped a spare pillow up on her side of the bed in case her parents woke up and looked over, so they would think she was asleep and to hide the movements from what she was about to do. Then she slid herself down the bed, under the covers towards her brothers crotch. As she got lower she let her tongue trail across his hip, and across to his tummy, then she licked around the base of his still semi hard cock shaft poking out of the hole in his boxers. Teddy lifted Gabe's cock in her hand and was again astounded at the girth and length of it, especially considering how young it's owner was.

Teddy couldn't believe she was about to do this. She knew it was wrong, and she tried to make herself imagine it was some strangers cock, however the more she tried the more she thought about this beautiful fuck meat in her hand belonging to her 14 year old kid brother, and the more she realised the thought of it was making her pussy soaking wet. With that Teddy pushed Gabe's ball sack out of the hole in his boxers and licked all over them, before taking one in her mouth and gently sucking and licking it in her mouth, causing her brother to moan. Then she licked up the shaft from the base long and over his foreskin, up and over the ridge of his bell end and up to his piss hole. As she did this she felt her brothers cock getting fully hard. She ran her tongue around and around his cock head letting her saliva coat it.

After a small hesitation increasing both her's and Gabe's sexual tension she took a breathe and engulfed the cock head with her mouth. This brought another small moan from Gabe. Encouraged by this, while keeping the big mushroom head in her mouth she ran her tongue backwards and forwards across the under side of his cock head, letting her saliva run down his cock shaft to pool on his ball sack. She wrapped her hand around the shaft, not that it went all the way round the thick shaft, and started stroking it while she kept the cock head in her mouth. Teddy starting bobbing her head up and down rubbing it along her tongue while stroking. After about 10 strokes she heard Gabe moan, and he pushed his butt off the bed forcing more of his dick into her mouth, hitting the back of her mouth just short of entering her throat. Then she felt the dick in her hand expand and it immediately starting pumping her mouth full of jizz. Teddy locked her lips around the shaft and swallowed hurried as the liquid filled her mouth. She kept stroking and squeezing Gabe's cock making sure she captured every drop.


End file.
